This Can't Be Good
by Kaybug123
Summary: Edward is off hunting 'till noon, so Alice takes Bella for a girl's day out, but she has something special planned for later. [EdwardxBella] T rating just to be safe.


Chapter 1.

"No! Go away! I'm sleeping!" I half muttered half groaned. Alice was currently shaking the living daylights out of me, attempting to wake me up, a nearly impossible feat. It was Saturday, my day to sleep in. No work, nothing to do. Now, if Edward had been there to motivate me I would've been up hours ago. But Alice had informed me he'd be off hunting until noon. She said she had something special planned for later. But, it was planned for _later_, so why did I have to get up now?

"Silly Bella. You're not asleep any more. You're awake, and you're coming with me," She insisted. How could someone so small be so _annoying_?

I was trying to muster up enough strength to speak when I suddenly stopped being shaken. I was momentarily releived until something very cold and very wet dumped over me. I immediately sat up, spluttering and coughing for all I was worth. My initial shock quickly turned to rage. I was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Alice!" I yelled, glaring at her. She simply sat there smirking.

"I told you to get up," She shrugged and proceded to drag me out of bed as clung to my sopping wet sheets for dear life. Before I knew it I was in the bathroom, sitting in a chair with a belt strapping me in place.

"Undo this belt right now, Alice Cullen you evil little bi-"

"Oh, no swear words for Bella today," She chastised, already beginning to comb through my hair. I stared at her in the mirror, bewilderment evident on my face. With a loud "harrumph" I sat back in the chair, awaiting the grueling hours of one of Alice's dreaded make-overs.

* * *

I'm suprised by Alice. All she did was dry my hair and brush on a minimal amount of make up. I'm proud of her. She's now rummaging through my closet looking for clothes I should wear. I swear, she's lost in there. No, wait, she's just popped back out brandishing my favorite blue blouse...and, ugh, that horrible white skirt I'd forgotten I had. It shows off far too much leg for my taste. It's not indecent, but, I certainly don't like it.

"No, Alice. No, you're not getting me into that!" I said as she came for me, smiling that evil little smirk of hers. She then seemingly disappeared. I felt a breeze for a fraction of a second and when I looked down I was wearing none other than my favorite blue blouse, and the evil white skirt. It was frilly, coming to around two maybe three inches above my knees. I felt way too girly.

"Bella, never underestimate me," She said sweetly. "Don't worry, you look great." She must've seen the grimace as I looked down at my stubby knees.

"Aliiiice," I groaned, "I look too girly." Gesturing towards my outfit I gave her a pleading look before staring at a pair of jeans she'd thrown over the edge of my bed. "Please?" I muttered in just barely a whisper, knowing she'd still hear me.

"Hmmm," she seemed to be giving it some thought. She closed her eyes for a moment to make an attempt at invisioning me in them. "Nope. The skirt looks much better," she concluded stubbournly and took my arm, pulling me out of my room. She slung me into her arms and ran down the steps, stopping in the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Alice asked, looking puzzled as she ruffled through the things in our pantry.

"I can handle that myself," I told her, reaching around her for a box of cereal. I wasn't really hungry, but I could eat. Carefully, I poured some cereal into a bowl and grabbed the milk out of the 'fridge. I poured some into my bowl and put it back. Alice was looking at me with disgust evident on her pale face.

"How do you eat that? It smells awful," She stared at my bowl of Frosted Flakes with her nose wrinkled up.

"Alice, how many times do I have to explain that it actually tastes good to humans like me?" She just scoffed and rolled her eyes, motioning for me to hurry up. I quickly shoveled the last few bites of cereal into my mouth before dumping the bowl in the sink.

"C'mon." Alice took my hand and hurried me out of the kitchen. She motioned for me to get into her car; the yellow porsche that Edward had given her. I stepped into the passenger side and buckled my seat belt. Alice was already sitting next to me, buckled up and starting the car with a huge grin on her face.

"So, where are we going?" I asked uneasily. There was no telling where Alice was going to take me.

"We're going shopping!"

* * *

Author's Note: This is only my second Twilight fanfiction, so if you have any critiques or comments on it, I'd love to hear them. Please review, as they're basically my fuel to write. If nobody likes it, I won't continue. If somebody does like it, I'll be glad to continue. Remember, R&R!


End file.
